


Forgot to lock the door

by kira_hayashi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Non-binary character, Squabblefamily, non-binary vector
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_hayashi/pseuds/kira_hayashi
Summary: Vector forgot to lock the bedroom door and their dad walked right in





	Forgot to lock the door

Awkwardly reaching behind themselves, Vector tried to tie the bow of the dress Luna had let them borrow. It was a rather simple light pink dress with a ruffled skirt and a darker pink bow around the waist. After a round of Truth or Dare at the last sleep-over at Leo and Lunas place, Vector had noticed that they actually liked wearing that dress they were dared to wear during the game. They hesitated but ended up asking Luna for the dress a few days later, who happily let them borrow it together with some of her makeup. So now Vector was in their room, trying on the dress once again and fighting with the bow. They also had let their hair down, the long streaks that made up their bangs pulled back into a hairclip and the side bangs put behind their ears, to that some light make-up like the lip gloss and the mascara Luna gave them. Finally, the bow stayed in place and Vector looked themselves over in the wall long mirror they owned. They were barefoot since they didn’t own any fitting shoes and Luna had a different shoe size than them. A small smile crossed Vector lips. They looked... good. And then they froze in fear when the bedroom door opened and their dad walked in. 

“Vector. I called like five times. Dinner is-”, Crow cut himself off when he saw was his kid was wearing. He stared at Vector dumfounded for a few seconds, before his brain could register what was going on, “huh”, was the only thing he ended up saying. 

“D-Dad...?”, Vector stared at their father in fear. They actually forgot to lock the door. Vector wished they could die once more right there on the spot. When Crow finally began to move, and that towards them, their quickly turned back around, arms tightly pressed against their chest, head down, eyes closed and trembling, fearing for the worst. Crows footsteps grew unbearably loudly._ Oh God he’s angry, isn’t he? I’m wearing a dress. Oh God, oh God, oh God. _They were pulled out of their small breakdown when they felt a gently tugging on the bow. 

“Bows are the horror. Especially when you have to tie them behind your back yourself. That’s why I tie my apron only in a knot and not in a bow”, they heard their dad saying as casual as if he was talking about the weather. Vector couldn’t quit comprehend what exactly was happening right now. Wasn’t Crow mad at them? 

“A-Aren’t you angry with me...?”, Vector asked in the smallest and quietest voice they could muster. 

“Why should I be mad?”, Crow asked instead. He perfectly knew why Vector would think that but wanted his kid to not shy away from this conversation they absolutely needed to have right now. 

“B-because I... because I'm...”, they stumbled over their words, Crow had to smile the tiniest bit. 

“Because you’re wearing a dress?” 

“Y...Yeah...” 

With a soft smile on his lip he gently put his hands on Vectors shoulders and bend down to their height, looking at them through the mirror in front of them. 

“Why should I be mad at you? You’re my kid and I love you no matter what”, he placed a lovely, fatherly kiss on their temple, “But we can talk about this. If you want to, of course” Crow could clearly tell that Vector was hesitating and in an inner turmoil about this. But then they spoke up, yet still in a quiet and unsure voice. 

“It’s... It’s just ever since I got my memories back, after the whole Yliaster ordeal, I don’t feel like myself anymore. Or more the “me” you and pops raised. And at the sleep over, when I was dared to put on one of Lunas dresses... I didn’t mind. I actually liked it. And Luna let me borrow it... And... And to that comes the whole “being a somewhat alien over lord who’s powers I still possess” -thing and I get so overwhelmed at times I-”, tears were now running down Vector face and Crow as quick to pull his child into a tight embrace. 

“It’s a lot, I know”, with a gentle hand he began to stroke through Vectors hair, “and we’re here for you, no matter what. Your pops, your brother, me, your uncle Yusei, Martha. Every one of us. You don’t have to do anything alone” With that, Vector broke out in a full out sob, turning around in their fathers arms and crying into his chest, who gently stroked their hair and held them close. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours until Crow could hear his husband calling from downstairs. He gently pulled Vector away from his chest and wiped away their tears, which now had ruined the mascara. 

“Let’s go downstairs and have dinner, okay? You know how grumpy your little brother can be when he gets hungry”, he tried to joke a bit and got Vector to smile the tiniest bit, who in retuned nodded and wiped away the remaining tears in their eyes. When they made their way downstairs, Vector dreaded the reaction their pops would have. After what felt like centuries, they made it downstairs to the dinner table. 

“Now, let’s have-” Crow began but was immediately cut off by his husband Jack when he saw Vector. 

“What the hell are you wearing?”, the blond asked in a strict voice. 

“Jack-!”, Crow was about to protest. How dare his husband to say that to their kid! But before Crow could yell at his husband, Jack interrupted him once again. 

“That disgrace of a dress is not worth an Atlas!” 

“First off, they’re a Hogan!” 

“Crow, cancel all plans for tomorrow! We’re taking Vector shopping and get some actual clothes worth an Atlas! No one should own such a disgrace of a dress!” 

Crow stared at Jack a few seconds before he had to smile a bit. His husband really needed to work on how he said things. 

“Actually, it’s Lunas dress”, Vector finally, FINALLY, spoke up in a bit more confident voice, but still small and fragile. 

“Well than call her as well. She’s coming with us then. No one should wear that _ thing _” Jack answered with his arms crossed. 

“Okay, but can we eat now!?”, Yugo chimed in groaning from his spot at the dinner table “I’m hungry” 

“Yes, you grumpy banana”, Crow laughed ruffling his sons hair, who just made some unidentifiable noises in return. All three turned around to Vector, you finally started laughing again. A smile spread across Crows and Jacks lips. They would have a looooong day of shopping in front of them. 


End file.
